


[Podfic of] the continuing search for hope

by knight_tracer



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: In the half-second between life and death, between Logan sleeping and waking, Charles and Erik get a glimpse of the timeline re-writing itself for the better.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Podcath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the continuing search for hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844467) by [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash). 



> Cover art by reena_jenkins!

Length: 4:29  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20continuing%20search%20for%20hope.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20continuing%20search%20for%20hope.m4b)

  



End file.
